


Lucubration

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 16 of the FFXIVWrite 2020Lucubration.James is writing a letter to his parents in the dead of night.





	Lucubration

It was in the dead of night. James had trouble sleeping, he felt awfully nervous. The rest of the Flames at the barracks had already caught their shut eye. With one nervous breath, he sat back up in his bed, looking around in the dark room. 

After taking a few calming breaths to ease his nerves for a moment, he began to feel it was combined with a feeling of homesickness. Getting out of bed, silently placing his feet on the floor he made a deep sigh. 

“I need to write a letter to them…” James pondered in his thoughts. Even though his last one was a few moons ago, he felt like he had to write down his thoughts. Never before had he been so uneasy. 

Silently, he walked towards one of the desks in another room. He tried his hardest to not kick against any bedside, and against the walls. Carefully, he sat back down on the desk, and lit up the candle that was on it. 

The stack of paper on the desk was lit up and James found himself lucky that it was not cleaned up. Someone must have left all this in a rush. 

Dipping the feather into the ink, he then began to write. About his current troubles, how he seems to miss them even more now. Feeling unease as if he might never see them again.   
That the goodbyes they shared before he went to Ul’dah were their last. 

James felt tears forming in his eyes, and felt like he had vented it all off in sentences that looked messier the more it went on. As if it was rushed.   
Reading it again, he felt himself become emotional once more, and wiped away a few tears. 

Rolling it up, and pinning it down with wax, he now walked towards the wooden box where soldiers could drop down letters that had to be sent. The young man took another deep breath and he grabbed the candle from the desk. 

“I’ll need you to show me the way back, buddy.” he chuckled silently, and he walked back towards his bed, once more careful, hoping not to wake anyone.   
The blonde blew out the candle and lay back down in his uncomfortable bed once more. 

His thoughts were still pondering, still restless, but less than before. Tomorrow will bring something new, hopefully something good, and it can distract him from this feeling. Yet James knew damn well, that all he ever wants right now, is to go home.


End file.
